This is an application for the Child and Adolescent Academic Award. The announced purpose of this award is to promote "development of a resource person oriented toward research in child adolescent mental health disorders in academic settings." This objective will be accomplished in a three-year program designed to enhance the nominee's capabilities as a researcher and teacher and institutional resource about related research findings. The program comprises: (1) formal course work in research design, methodology and statistics; (2) training in the use of rating scales; (3) attendance at conferences and lectures; (4) continued participation in ongoing research projects; (5) commencement of a new independent study, of the psychopharmacologic treatment of schizophrenia in children; (5) teaching; (6) supervision; and (7) attendance and presentations at national meetings. The long-term goals of the nominee are to become an established independent researcher in child and adolescent psychiatry, a teacher, and to become a catalyst to interest others in becoming researchers. The nominee has completed her general psychiatry residency and child and adolescent psychiatry fellowship at the applicant institution and is strongly committed to pursuing her career goals in that setting.